Lips of an Angel
by MidNite Duckie
Summary: Harry Potter / Hermione Granger. Lips of an Angel by Hinder, Song Fic. and a One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Lips of an Angel**

By Midnite Duckie

**A.N.** This is a Harry/Hermione Fan Fiction. I don't own any of the character, they belong to J.K. Rowling. This is a song Fic and I'm sorry if you don't like the pairing. Harry and Ginny are married and so are Hermione and Ron. This takes place after Hogwarts but before they have their kids.

* * *

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

One night around seven in the afternoon, the phone rang. It jolted a black haired man out of his thoughts. The latest Quidditch magazine in Harry's lap fell on to the floor and he muttered a few choice curse words. Standing up he called out to his wife Ginny;

"Honey, I've got it." Harry said walking into his home office to pick up the muggle device called a telephone. He briefly wondered if it would be _her_ on the other end. She knew how to use a phone just as well as he did. It took Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's a while before they got the hang of if. He picked up the phone;

"Hello?" a soft feminine voice said. It was her. Harry pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a few seconds. _Does she even know how late it is? Why is she calling me? She knows I'm married to Ginny now and she has Ron._

"Herms?" Harry said, he walked over to the door of the den and slid it shut. He turned the lock with a soft click locking the door. He ran a hand through his messy black hair wondering why she was calling him now. They had their chance; she was the one who stopped it, not him.

"Harry!" Hermione breathed. She sounded like she was close to tears, but Harry wasn't sure. _What could be wrong? I thought she loved Ron._ Harry thought to himself as he asked the question.

"What's wrong love?"

"Is Ginny there?" she asked ignoring Harry's question and asking her own.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"She's in the kitchen doing the dishes. Isn't it kind of late for you to be calling me?" Harry asked sitting down in a chair next to his desk. He propped his feet up on the desk and sighed.

"I know it's late, but I miss you. I just needed to talk to you Harry. To hear your voice again" Hermione said in her soft whisper of a voice.

"I'm married to Ginny, Hermione. We need to end this, I can't keep doing this to her." Harry said to the girl on the other end of the phone.

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about you. I really need to see you again Harry." Hermione said softly into the phone.

Harry groaned and his thoughts drifted back to a time when he would have been lying next to her instead of thinking about her lying next to him. Harry remembered the time when he first kissed her. The feel of her soft moist lips pressed against his; the taste of her strawberry chap stick.

"Harry? Are you still there?" Hermione asked. Harry shook his head coming out of his thoughts, his pants tightened around his groin and he shifted in the chair.

"I'm here, I love the way…" Harry said, his voice dripping with arousal, he trailed off. He cleared his throat and started again. "I love the way you say my name Herms, but I can't do this anymore. You make it hard to be faithful. I guess neither of us have really moved on."

"But," Hermione began, Harry cut her off.

"Don't Hermione," Harry started, "I love you I really do, but you make it hard to be faithful to Ginny with those lips of yours."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
_

"I don't understand Harry." Hermione said, she sounded close to tears again. "I had this dream with you in it last night," She tried a different approach.

"You did?" Harry asked leaning back further in the chair.

"Yes….Haven't you dreamt of me?" she asked kind of confused.

"Well yeah, I had a dream of you last night, and let me tell you it wasn't PG that's for sure."

"In my dream you were naked…" Hermione started, Harry cut her off.

"Please don't"

"But, I need you" She said trying to seduce Harry with just her voice. Harry groaned and covered his eyes with his hand and tried again.

"Herms you can't keep calling me like this. I am a married man, and you are married to Ronald. Does he know you are calling me? This needs to stop before Ginny finds out."

"Are you just going to forget about all those fun times we had together? Like that time right before we left Hogwarts for good…."

"…No, I don't remember that time"

"That time when Ron had gone home for Christmas and it was just you and me in the Gryffindor rooms."

Harry closed his eyes, Oh he remembered that time all to well. Ron had gone to Romania with the rest of his family to visit Charlie. He pictured that moment in his mind; it brought back lovely memories of the time he and Hermione had together. Before she had broken it off because of Ron. He couldn't believe she would do something like that. But then again Harry had been the one who wanted to break it off; he had started having feelings for Ginny, Ron's younger sister. Ron never knew about them and Harry didn't plan on telling him either.

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Flash Back about Four Years

"_**Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as she walked down the stairs into the Gryffindor common rooms. Harry was sitting on the couch by the blazing fire. His eyes were glazed over and he looked like he was ready to start ripping someone clothes off.**_

"_**Nothing Herms" Harry said coming out of his zombie like daze. The auburn haired girl just shook her head and sat down next to him on the couch. In her hands she held a book and a quill and a piece of parchment. "Whatcha doing?" Harry asked stretching his arms over his head.**_

"_**Homework" came the answer. He made a face of disgust and asked;**_

"_**Why homework Herms? We have a two week break, live a little"**_

"_**I can't I need to get this essay done before, because I have lots of other homework to do too. Don't you have an essay to finish?" She asked looking up at Harry with her big chocolate eyes. Harry turned away and shrugged.**_

"_**Yeah so? I'll do it later….." He started. Hermione sighed and shook her head, her brown hair went wild.**_

"_**No I'll end up doing it for you and you know that" she said. Harry grinned and turned back to his friend.**_

"_**You will, you'll really do it for me?" he asked a little surprised. Hermione never does anyone's homework for them.**_

"_**I'll HELP you with it Harry, You know I always do. I won't do it for you though" she said sighing again. "Now will you let me go back to finishing this essay?"**_

"_**Sure Herms, I'm going to go fly or something" Harry said pushing himself up off of the couch and sprinting up to the boys sixth year dorms. Hermione watched as he left the room, she sighed and wondered what she did wrong. What would it take for the infamous Harry Potter to notice her as a girl? She had often wondered what it would be like to kiss him on the lips.**_

_**Harry mounted his pride and joy, his Firebolt, the one thing that made him happy no matter what. His thoughts drifted back to the girl in the common room as he flew around and around the Quidditch pitch. He decided to finally do something about that girl. He set down on the ground and ran toward the common rooms thoughts drifted back to the girl in the common room as he flew around and around the Quidditch pitch. He decided to finally do something about that girl. He set down on the ground and ran toward the common room.**_

_  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
_

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

"_**Hey, Herms!" Harry called out as he came running into the room. He knew what he was going to do. She had been bothering him for ages, invading his every thoughts. **_

"_**Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked as Harry came into the room. His arms grasped hers pulling her up off of the couch. "Wha-" she started as her things went crashing to the floor. Harry cut her off by placing his lips on hers.**_

_**The kiss seemed to last forever, when it was only a few seconds. Harry pulled away for breath, a blush started to creep its way up into Hermione's cheeks. Harry bent his head and kissed the girl again.**_

"_**I need you Hermione" he said as she pushed her body closer to his. Her arms went up and around his neck, his tongue licked at her bottom lip begging for entrance.**_

"_**Mmm Harry" Hermione moaned as his arms went down to the back of her thighs lifting her up against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist. They stumbled back onto the couch.**_

_**Harry brought his hands up to untie her gold and red tie, why she was still wearing the blasted thing during break was beyond him. She arched up into his hands making it a bit easier for him. Soon her shoes were joining her tie on the floor. Hermione untangled her hands from around his neck to push off his black robes so she could unbutton his shirt.**_

_**Harry ripped at her shirt forgoing the little buttons, revealing her white cotton bra. Her blush deepened as he ran his fingers over her pert nipples through her bra. "Herms" Harry groaned burying his head in her neck and taking a deep shaking breath. Harry's shirt joined hers on the floor and she ran her fingers over his toned chest.**_

"_**Mmm, Harry Please" she moaned her legs still wrapped around his waist. She could feel his heat through his gray Hogwarts slacks. Her fingers went down to the waistband. She started pulling at them; the button snapped and fell onto the floor lifeless.**_

_**Harry brought his head up and kissed her on the lips again, loving the way they moved beneath his. His hands moved swiftly down to the top of her stockings, pulling them down as he went. Reaching behind her he unclasped her bra after a few strangled attempts.**_

_**Hermione unwrapped her legs from his waist and pushed his pants down to around his ankles, Harry kicked them off. He bent his head and took her left nipple into his mouth.**_

"_**Unn…" Hermione groaned and arched up into his warm wanting mouth. Her hands pulled at his black boxers, pushing them down. Harry removed her skirt and her light purple boy shorts with it. He moved his attention to the other nipple while kicking out of his boxers. "Harry, I…need…you" she whispered in his ear pulling his head up.**_

_**He looked into her eyes and took her lips in another kiss as he thrust into her warmth. She broke the kiss crying out against him; Harry kissed away her tears before kissing her again on the lips. He waited for her to adjust to his size. She nodded and pushed her hips toward him.**_

_**He pulled out slightly and thrust back into her, Hermione moaned slightly in pain and slightly in pleasure. Soon they had picked up a rhythm, every time Harry's hips thrust against Hermione's her hips went up to meet his. Hermione cried out against him, her walls tightening around him as he pushed her over the edge; her orgasm racking her body. Harry pulled out and thrust back in sending his seed deep inside of her. He groaned collapsing on top of her.**_

_**Harry pulled out and looked down into the content blushing face of his best friend.**_

"_**Wow…I can't believe we just did that" Hermione said pushing at Harry's chest. He looked confused for a second, **_

"_**Are you saying you regret that?" he asked sitting up on his knees. Hermione still lay on the couch with nothing on. It was a good thing nobody else was staying in the Gryffindor rooms for the holidays.**_

"_**No…Yes…I don't know, Harry" She said pushing him all the way off and reaching for her clothes. "I'm not sure what to think right now."**_

End Flash Back

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

Honey why you calling me so late?

Ginny Weasley stood by the door trying to hold back tears. _Harry had been with Hermione at one point?! And he still wants her?!_ She was shocked beyond belief. She was also pissed, how dare _**she**_ call when she was still in the house. Harry was talking to her in Ginny's house no less!

Ginny was not going to let Harry get away with this. Harry loved Ginny; Ginny loved Harry. That's how it's always been; Harry and Ginny, Ginny and Harry. Not Harry and Hermione.

Ginny walked back to the kitchen holding her tears in. She left the towel on the counter and the dished still in the sink. He would regret ever cheating on her. Even if it was a phone call trying to get him back. Ginny would make his life a living hell, but first she would tell Ron. He deserved to know what his wife was doing with his best mate.

* * *

Lips of an Angel  
Song By Hinder

Story by Midnite Duckie

**A.N.** What do you think? This was my first time posting a Sex Scene...So I need your thoughts...Reviews and Comments?


	2. To My Readers

Note:

Hey ya'll I am writing a sequel to My Lips of an Angel story. I have started it already, but since I only have like 700 words, it's gonna be a while before it comes out. I know I've made you wait long enough for it, but please be patient it is coming…Sometime in the next year, I hope.

-MidNite Duckie


End file.
